Transmit-receive (T/R) modules (e.g., circulators and ferrite pucks) are often used to connect a transmitter (TX) and a receiver (RX) to a common antenna. In theory, T/R modules allow the transmitter and receiver to simultaneously operate using the same antenna. In practice, however, ideal T/R modules do not exist that can simultaneously provide complete transmitter-receiver isolation and prevent transmitter-antenna signal power loss and/or antenna-receiver signal power loss. Consequently, matching circuits are often employed to manage the shortcomings of non-ideal T/R modules. Given an existing T/R module, antenna, transmitter, and receiver, can an existing matching circuit be improved or can a new matching circuit be designed to meet certain performance criteria? Prior art solutions required extensive experiments and trial-and-error efforts to answer these questions. In the prior art, a large literature exists on designing and tuning matching circuits for a given T/R module in an effort to maximize isolation and minimize insertion loss across a narrow frequency band. A need exists for a method of identifying the extent to which isolation may be maximized and insertion loss may be minimized for a given T/R module, antenna, transmitter, and receiver.